


Pizza Boy

by Darkrealmist



Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [11]
Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Blades, Canon - Video Game, Cars, Competition, Crimes & Criminals, Extortion, Free Verse, Gen, Guns, Hip Hop, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Nostalgia, Pizza, Poetry, Rap Music, Rare Fandoms, Slang, Tournaments, Violence, Wealth, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Conner Nazang/Pizza Boy from Twisted Metal 4.
Series: Twisted Metal Poetry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101338





	Pizza Boy

Pizza Boy

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Twisted Metal series

Summary:

A poem based on Conner Nazang/Pizza Boy from _Twisted Metal 4_.

* * *

Two pans, supa fresh  
Pepperoni and mushrooms wit’ extra anchovies  
Delivered fast to the super freak, the super freak, yow  
Chromey pizza saw blades so quick they gon’ rip it  
Wallet ain’t no black hole. Got this cheddar cheese  
All that dang dough, yo!  
Illegality, no reality  
On the rug, mad props – On the rug, man, this is phat!  
Playa’ dropped in the most tricked-out hoop ride in the universe  
Aw, yeah, Pizza Boy! Lil’ rich white boi, gradgiate!  
From Hot Wheels in the bedroom off the streets inta space  
Will the real slick shady, please stand up?  
Spin it. Tip it  
Win it  
Hardy-har grin it  
Sista be like, “Yo what’s up dude?”


End file.
